The Beginning of the New War
by Layelleswen
Summary: If only they'd known, perhaps they would have seen it coming....


This is was a Christmas present to Lilliwen. I know, really late in posting, but ah well. I gave it to her back in Christmas time, and that's what matters. She happened to be very evil, when I asked her for what she wanted, she said two words. Sex. Murder. No pairings, nothing. Needless to say, my muse had a bit of fun. When I gave it to her, I made her try to figure out who the characters were, but you my readers already know. Enjoy!

The Beginning of the New War

The two boys were drawn to each other despite the lingering anger and distrust between their loved ones, or perhaps because of it. Indeed, they interacted little, though they were believed to be enemies. Yet, no one could ever remember a confrontation between the two of them. The closest that could be recalled would be one of the times (and believe you me, there were many) that the brother of the darker boy bullied the lighter boy. Even so, no one would ever consider the two boys to be anything other than mortal enemies, even if their fathers had, in fact, forgiven each other.

****

It was near the end of their second year when the darker boy slipped silently from his dormitory, desperate to get away from the pressures of his house and the expectations of others because of his father – expectations he had already failed. Darting from shadow to shadow, he made his way to a little used classroom. There was nothing particularly special about this classroom, it was one of many that didn't see use in the school, one of many that were ignored, one of many few knew anything about. That was exactly why he chose it. He sat down and pulled out a book, content to just sit and read in silence and solitude. After a short while, an interruption came in the form of the lighter boy entering. For a brief time, they spoke to one another with the contention that was expected of them (though fortunately, without the violence or the insults), yet, the tone softened as both boys realized that they felt none of this hatred that was expected of them. Indeed, they soon felt a camaraderie between them, unlike that which they had felt with others of their peers. Throughout the next few years, they continued to meet in secret, despite being in the same house. No suspicion of their mutual care ever touched anyone outside of their partnership (much to the horror of everyone once they came out with it, and in such a spectacular of fashions, nonetheless). They spent long hours talking together. They spoke of many things that people often do, school, their peers, their loved ones. They spoke of many things that, while most people speak of it, they rarely spoke of it in the manner that these boys did, the war, the ministry, the state of their world. They agreed (to everyone's dismay when their partnership came out in, as I said before, such a spectacular of fashions) on many points, on things that, perhaps, had their parents known, could have stopped what was to come.

****

The seventh year of their schooling started, when both took notice of a muggleborn student by the name of Miss Mary Sue Springwaters. Both were quickly smitten with her, and she was as quick to notice it. Knowing their reputation for being at odds with each other, she set her mind to having the both of them for their own, having not noticed any signs of their companionship (if indeed, we could call it such at this time, for they had spent many an hour studying and practicing movements and interactions they would have with others outside of their classroom). Carefully, she coaxed them into giving full chase after her. It was only a few weeks later that she agreed to see each of them, only on the condition that their love be kept hidden. Enchanted by her long flowing hair and her sparkling diamond eyes surrounded by her perfect complexion, not to mention her large chest she gave them full view of at every turn or her exaggerated curves, the two boys readily agreed. Even to the point of not telling the other (sadly, had they spoken to each other, the sorrows to come may have been avoided).

For many months, they met with her, enjoying the secrets and the sex with great ardor. Miss Mary Sue Springwaters always had a smug smirk on her face, content in her (false) knowledge that she was cheating two enemies who would never find out, since she (falsely) knew they never spoke to one another outside of the terse conversations made only out of requirement. Unfortunately for Miss Mary Sue Springwaters (and all the rest of us, to be sure), these pleasures she had taken great pains to acquire would not be lasting long. For, as the end of the year was fast approaching, on the night their NEWTS had been completed, the worst possible thing that could happen (for us as well as for her) happened. As one of the boys thrust into her with great passion (it will never be known which one, for while they remember who walked in on who at their first meeting, they could never remember who walked in while the other was screwing Miss Mary Sue Springwaters), the other entered the room. They stared at each other in shock for a few moments. The girl watched, waiting for the fight she (falsely) knew would happen. Without speaking (or gesturing for that matter, the two boys never did seem to need anything to communicate, they just…knew) they reached a decision.

The boy who joined slipped out of his clothes and a condom onto his already hard manhood as the other buried himself deep inside of the girl and hauled her up off of the floor. His companion forced himself deep inside of her anus, not bothering to prepare her or show any gentility to the girl who had betrayed both himself and his companion. Without mercy, the two boys started a furious rhythm, moving as fast as they wanted, grabbing at her in any way that they pleased and slapping her when she cried. Blood poured from her anus as the two switched positions before continuing their assault. They grunted as they moved faster and faster, slamming deeper than before as they reached their shuddering completions. Simultaneously, they bite her neck, one the right side, one the left, both ripping out the vital veins and arteries. They let her fall, her blood racing out of her body. They laughed as they smeared it on themselves, sharing a passionate kiss. The kiss quickly grew into something more as they wrestled for dominance, the lighter man (for after an act like what they did to that girl, they can no longer be called boys, for they no longer possess the innocence of childhood, and though the term monster would better fit, they truly prove monstrous later in their lives, as you must know now of whom I speak) finally pinning the darker and entered him forcefully, using the blood of the dying girl beside them as their lubricant. The darker man groaned, pushing the lighter further in, being fully aroused from the grinding of their earlier wrestling. They moved in synchronized motions, the blood staining their hair and bodies only heightening their lust. The girl watched their erotic dance as the life left her eyes, unable to comprehend the sight before her, or perhaps just unwilling to do so (too often she is portrayed as an angelic child, when picture of her former lovers killing each other, each one lovingly cared for, were found in her school trunk and her bedroom, filling both of them to bursting). They continued their dance long after Miss Mary Sue Springwaters's body grew cold.

****

The next morning (I'm sure you all remember, though I'm not sure you'll remember why, or indeed, if you have ever been told), a horrific site met the teachers in the Great Hall, a site which caused all the students to be sent back to their dormitories and forbidden from entering the Great Hall. Miss Mary Sue Springwater's body had been mutilated even farther and had been strung all about the Great Hall. Not a piece of her body was touching the ground, or indeed, the tables. Scorched throughout the room where the letters 'SS'. The pieces of the body where arranged in the same symbol. Blood ran cold as people looked at the sight. Everyone knew what it meant: a new dark lord had risen.

****

A young Ravenclaw shivered in the cold as she walked through the forest outside of the town. Drawing her cloak closer to her body, she looked around warily, all the while cursing herself for not taking the floo home. She briskly moved, hoping to make it safely home (though, as we all know, she didn't). There, up ahead, were two figures. The girl recognized them both.

"Scorpius Malfoy?"

The lighter man's eyes glittered in the light of her lit wand. The other man chuckled, drawing her attention.

"Albus Potter?"

He sneered. "Severus."

Scorpius smirked. "Since you already know who we are, and we don't particularly care if we know who you are, let's skip the formalities, shall we?"

She nodded, numbly, hoping against hope to survive this encounter (and you know that she did, though there are, unfortunately, some fates worse than death).

"To make this as short as we can, as we don't particularly want to spend all of this fine evening in this dreadful forest, you are to be a – messenger, of sorts."

She stared, wide eyed.

"What my Severus means is that you are to deliver a message for us."

She gasped. "I won't say who you are, I promise!!!"

Severus snickered. "On the contrary – we WANT you to tell them who we are."

"As well as what we are capable of. After that, it will only be a matter of time before we begin to amass followers and the ministry starts to ask what we stand for."

She could barely breathe. "Aaand wha-t-t d-do you st-st-stand for?"

They both smirked and replied as one. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

****

Violet Smith was found four days later, mutilated and barely alive. She never did learn what they stood for, or even what they called themselves. A few days after the attack, she killed herself in Saint Mungo's (can you honestly blame her). Severus and Scorpius quickly gained power and ravaged the Wizarding World. Weary still from the last war, the Wizarding populace struggled to fight back. How this latest war will end cannot be said (for it still rages on and on, and I fear that it may not ever end or if it does, that someone else will pick the mantle like these did). Will humankind ever learn to put aside assumptions or to forgive those around us (I fear that it never will, indeed, I believe that it is part of the nature of humanity to make assumptions and to refuse forgiveness, though I wish it weren't so). Alas, that is the truth of all things, that errors are made. What caused these two to seek the path of darkness even the wisest cannot tell. As much as it is speculated that had the two been free to embrace their friendship and, in the end, their love, this war would have been averted, no one can ever know the truth of the matter. No one, that is, save the two boys who aspired to be greater than even Lord Voldemort.

****

I hope you enjoyed it and again, Merry Christmas to Lilliwen. Please review, let me know what you think of it.

Until later,

Layelleswen


End file.
